Blog użytkownika:Lynx-kun/Zbiór Wszystkich moich opowiadań w jedno
Walka o Taro 04.04.2016 07.30 A.M Ayano budzi się ze snu marzyła o swojej wymarzonej miłości lecz patrząc za zegarek uświadomiła sobie,że się spóźni do szkoły.Ubrała się wzieła tost do ust i biegła do szkoły,lecz gdy była u celu, zetkneła się z mężczyzną imieniem Taro Yamada upadając na ziemię facet próbował jej pomóc i wtedy Ayano zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia gdyż ten chłopak był z jej snu więc wierzyła że to przeznaczenie,lecz po 5minutach myślenia o nim Ayano widzi jak Taro rozmawia z pewną dziewczyną imieniem Reddo Aiomoku(Czerwień Niebieskooka)(zamiast Osany Najimi to mamy Czerwonowłosą dziewczynę jest Kuzynką Midori Gurin lecz nie jest wkurzająca w fanonie zrobię tą postać i skiny do ściągnięcia xddd),Ayano załamała się gdyż Reddo to najpopularniejsza Dziewczyna z klubu Sztuk walki jak i w całej szkole. 04.04.2016 11.00 A.M podczas lunchu Ayano siedziała na krześle nie tykając nawet jedzenia od Kokony Haruki i płacząc siedziała i myśląc o stracie nie poszła na lekcje i przyszła do niej dziewczyna imieniem Oka Ruto(zamiast Info chan) zaoferowała z nią przyjaźń i oznajmiła że wie jak odzyskać Senpai'a,opowiadała o Czarnej Magii i o klubie Okultyzmu i że jak przyłączy się do Oki,Dziewczyna posłuchała Okę 04.04.2016 03.30 P.M Aishi-chan wkroczyła do Klubu okultystycznego,Prezes klubu okultyzmu nakazała zabić wszystkie uczennice i uczniów z Klubu Dramatycznego i kazała przynieść w dowód posłuszeństwa kawałek z każdego ucznia za 3-4dni od zlecenia,Ayano to zrobiła przed godzina 16 wyjeła katanę i zabiła wszystkich co do jednego, jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone i głos zaczynał był demoniczny jej dusza w środku z sercem nabrało koloru czarnego gdy zaczeła ćwiartować wszystkich zabitych w klubie. 07.04.2016 00.00 A.M Oka Ruto spotkała się w domu Aishi-chan,dając dowód posłuszeństwa Oka nadała nowe imię dla Ayano,nazwała się Yandere-chan od tej pory i przysięgła że nauczy, ją mocy ognia i ciemności dla uzyskania wymarzonego Senpaia. 07.04.2016 07.00 A.M Yandere-Chan widzi Reddo Aiomoku jak rozmawia z Taro,Wściekła opracowała plan zemsty gdy Reddo potrenuje w klubie sztuki walki to Yandere ubierze rękawice i ukradnie jej katanę po użyciu,gdyż ona całe szczęście trenuje Aikido nie Jujitsu jak reszta wiec miała w magazynie bronie do ćwiczenia,Yandere zakradła sie i ukradła katanę. 07.04.2016 04.30 P.M Yandere chan napada na domu rodziców ofiar uczniów z dawnego Drama Klubu,z zasadzki zabija kataną z odciskami palców Reddo wszystkich spokrewnionych z dawnymi wrogami i że już nasza bohaterka władała mocą ognia odpalała piwnice,gdy plan się powiódł Yandere,wzieła kamień przemiany głosu(gdyż jej aktualny głos był demona) i wyglądu(jej oczy były krwiste jak piekło w oryginale aktualnym),zadzwoniła po policję jako świadek zdarzenia. 08.04.2016 08.00 A.M Policja przyjeżdża do szkoły i się pyta nauczycielki o Reddo ostatecznie ją zatrzymują i wsadzają ją do więzienia z wyrokiem kary śmierci,Yandere zatriumfowała,i spokojnie mogła odprawiać czarne rytuały lecz chciała Senpaiowi wyznać miłość w dzień następny lecz,zachciała jeszcze poczekać do piatku. Marzenie Oki Ruto Wybiła godzina 04.00 P.M Wszyscy Studencii po lekcjaci poszli do swoich szkolnych szafkach by spakować się,lecz Oka Ruto zaczeła coraz mocniej wyczuwać pewne moce wśród Sióstr Basu że rzeczywiście mogą być wampirami i Succubusami zaczeła ich stalkować. Shin Higaku:Pani Czemu głównie stalkujesz siostry Basu? Oka Ruto: Prawdopodbnie one są wampirami które mogą przetrwać nawet jasny dzień. Po zajęciach klubowych zapraszam Cię na rozmowę. Wszyscy oprócz Oki Ruto i Shin Higaku wyszli z klubu okultyzmu do domu. Oka Ruto: Shinie.. Chciałabym żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli o istnieniu demonów,wampirów,duchów tylko potrzebuję Ciebie. Shin Higaku(klękajac): Zrobię co w mojej mocy Moja pani Oka Ruto:Pamiętasz naszą nową uczennicę Ayano Aishi którą nadałam jej imie Yandere? Chciałabym abyś ją zabił i w worku na śmieci przyniósł ją poćwiartowaną ja planuję wykorzystać pare zwłok na nią i stworzyć własnego potwora chcę aby ona zapomniała o tym Taro ,nie przejmuj sie ja wiem jak ją wskrzesić Shin Hugaku:Z przyjemności to zrobię! Lecz potrzebuję naszych nowych uczniów Oka Ruto:Pamiętaj Shin Jeśli mnie zawiedzieć będziesz spał ze szczurzymi pchłami co mam w słoiku pamietasz jak mnie raz zawiodłeś i tak sie wtedy Ci spało mając pchły szczurów..Bo wyczuwam w Tobie się coś czujesz do Swojej przyrodniej siostry Ayano.. Wiesz.. Twój ojciec i jej ojciec jednocześnie miał romans z pewnąosobą co chwilowo była u nas w Japonii.. Shin Hugaku:Ona dla mnie jest nikim i wyparłem się dla Pani mego nazwiska(przed przyłączeniem się do okultyzmu Shin Hugaku miał na imie Vładymir Aishi) w dodatku słyszałem że Reddo przez nią siedzi w więzieniu możemy ją przekonać do zabicia Ayano. Oka Ruto: Dobrze zanim odwiedzisz Reddo złożmy nieczysty zwiazek ze sobą..Jeszcze nie zwiazałam się z Taro.. mam nadzieję że Yandere będąc nieumarłą osobą zapomni o Taro, wolę ją mieć przy sobie bo to ja miałam ją urodzić nie Ryoba,lecz ona mnie zabiła dawno temu i stąd mam to wcielenie... Napad mrocznych licealistów Wybiła północ Reddo wraca do celi po codziennych 20godzinnych torturach więziennych gdyż nie przyznawała sie do winy. Nie mogła usnąć gdyż w za 12godzin czeka jej egzekucja.Usłyszała sportowy dźwięk auta na zewnątrz spojrzała na okno wiezienne i zaparkowało Czarne Subaru z czerwonymi neonami głośno chodzace radio z black metalową muzyką w tle a z niego wyłaziły typki z pod ciemnej gwiazdy wyrzucając butelki po Alkoholu(lecz nadal byli trzeźwi) ubrani w Czarne Szaty i ćwiekami,katany przy pasie to był Shin Higaku,Mio Aiomoku(siostra Reddo Aiomoku),Mai Neko,Sakura Tenshi,Riku Hasegawa. Reddo patrząc z przerażenia odwróciła się i zobaczyła ich. Shin Higaku: Witam Reddo Reddo Aiomoku:Czego ode mnie chcecie? Mai Neko: pomożemy Ci udziec z więzienia Reddo Aiomoku: W Jaki sposób? Mio Auimoku:Dołącz się do nasz i zabij Ayano! Jej szczątki poćwiartuj i spal je lecz głowę zostaw dla nas! Reddo Aiomoku: Nigdy!-wzieła pręta biegnąc wyganiając ich Lecz Shin był szybszy i rzucił szatańskie błyskawice na Reddo ciagle ja raziły.. Shin Higaku: Zabij Ayano albo zginiesz, Reddo jednak stawiła opór wyjeła katanę jednych z okultystów i wyparowała czar trafiając w oko Sakurze Tenshi, walka trwa przez godzinę,Reddo w końcu zmęczona oddaje się mocy Shin Higaku i dołącza się do nich i zamierza zabić Ayano kiedy ona będzie się modlić w klubie okultyzmu przyjmując imie Oku Jutsu ..Stratę w walce poniesli prawie każdy,wszyscy prawie prócz Shina stracili jedno oko Mio Aiomoku straciła też rękę lecz w dzień następny Oka Ruto przyszywa jej rękę z jednych z zabitych uczennic,Riku Hasegawa również stracił ucho jak i oko. W dzień następną o godzinie 4 Oka Ruto poprosiła ayano by przyszła do klubu o północy a zaprosiła Reddo Oka Ruto: Więc to ona? Shin Higaku: Tak pani udało nam sie ją przekonać na zabicie Ayano i przyciągnąć ją ku ciemności zupełnej.. Oka Ruto:Spisałeś się Shinie o to zostajesz moim zastępcą klubu Imie nadal masz ten sam co jako Rycerz okultyzmu w nagrodę też otrzymasz pełną księgę moich czarnych zaklęć masz wolne od dzisiejszych zajęć Shin Higaku: Dzięki Ci pani-Shin odmaszerował Oka Ruto: Mio Aiomoku za odwagę w walce zostajesz pełną okultystką naszego klubu od teraz będziesz się nazywać Supana Churu nie martw się o ręke przyszyję Ci,i mimo że Twoja siostra teraz z klubie zapomnij że to Twoja siostra Supara Churu:To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt!- Oka Ruto: Mai Neko Za odwagę Jesteś Teraz pełną członkinią okultyzmu! Teraz Twoje imie to Kokuna Jutsu! Kokuma Jutsu: Dzięki Ci pani... Oka Ruto: Sakura Tenshi Jesteś juz pełnym członkiem okultyzmu Twoje imie to Chojo Tekina Chojo Tekina: Przyjmuję tą ofetę Pani.. Oka Ruto: Riku Hasegawa Od Teraz Jesteś również pełnym członkiem naszego klubu Twoje nowe imie to Daku Atsu! Daku Atsu: Dla Ciebie Wszystko pani. Zemsta Reddo Pewnego Razu gdy Yandere-Chan,odprawiała czarną mszę w klubie okultyzmu o godzinę 1 nad ranem usłyszała pewnie niepokojące kroki myślała że to jej mistrzyni,lecz usłyszała dźwięk ostrza Katany to była Reddo Aiomoku zamachneła się kataną lecz w połowie uderzenia Yandere przeteleportowała się a walneła w Chmurę przypominająca Ayano i przy tym uszkadzajac otłarz kultu,Walka się zaczeła Yandere-chan wyjeła swoja katanę i zaczarowała go mroczną poświatą w barwie Czarno-purpurowym,lecz Reddo miała też własne umiejętności jej ostrze tuliły błyskawice,5minut później walczą ze sobą na miecze przenieśli się do sali gimnastycznej przypadkowo,gdy się Reddo upusciła katanę Yandere próbowała przeciąć na pół rwalkę ale rękoma przytrzymała ,siłowały się więc nasza bohaterka zaczarowała swój oddech w smoczy przywołując ogień lecz się Reddo odsuneła przestając siłować się w walce,upadła na ziemie Yandere zaczeła się śmiać i powoli podchodzić lecz obok miała katanę i powstrzymając yandere rzucała w nią błyskawice Yandere broniła się swoja bronią i podchodziła coraz blizej zmęczona Reddo tracąc już moc sięgała szybko po katanę i udało jej się obronić, Yandere chan straciła prawą rękę,jej to bolało. Rywalka podniosła się lecz po Ayano widziała tylko uciętą lewo ruszajacą się rękę,zaczeła szukać Ayano a było to już łatwe bo ślady krwi były dosć spore,i że w tym momencie Ayano szlochała z powodu że Senpai moze odrzucić uczucia gdyż kaleką jest,dzięki temu zdradziła swoje położenie była w klubie okultyzmu walczyły pownownie Yandere teraz zaciekle machała kataną i zaczeła też ognistymi czarami z katany swojej trzelać lecz reddo każde odparowywała swoimi mocami błyskawic lecz że się moce polączyły z pociskami Yandere to w dodatku odbiły się i trafiły w Yandere-chan odleciała aż górę gdy miała już spaść Reddo machneła kataną i odcieła dwie nogi Yandere,czołgając się po swoja katanę chciała sie obronić przed Reddo lecz Reddo była szybsza odcieła Ayanie Dłoń i głowę i krzykneła-"Taro jest już mój a Ty pójdziesz na kremacje!". Zapakowała zwłoki do Futerału do Gitary i poszła w stronę pieca wkładając pocwiartowane ciało Yandere do pieca lecz na szczęście futerał był uszkodzony głowa wyleciała z Futerały,Keddo nie zauważyła że tylko jej Nogi ręke i korpus spaliła,Resztę Oka Ruto czując śmierć Yandere zakradła głowę, i prawą ręke,u Siebie w domu Oka Ruto,Przyszła Głowę i prawą Rekę Yandere z reszta Ciała innych uczennic,i Rytuałem z zaświatów przywołała ducha Ayany Aishi i ożywiła Yandere,Ayano wraz z nowym ciałem podniosła sie z ognistą poświatą wokół niej,i 10minut poźniej gdy odzyskała sprawnosć nad ciałem przysięgła zemstę nad Reddo w dzień następny Yandere poszła do szkoły mimo iż było widać różne zszycia i sztamy zaakceptowali ją (mimo iż była ona jakby Frankenstein ale nie sztywna xd),o połnocy znalazła dom Reddo przerażona na widok Nieumarłej stoczyła ostateczny pojedynek trwał 15 minut Yandere odcieła dwie ręce Reddo. "Proszę oszczędź mnie weź Senpaia jaj uż go nie chcę tylko daj mi życ"-odpowiedziała w bólu Reddo,lecz Yandere odcieła jej głowę i wszystkie wnętrzności Reddo wpakowała w siebie Serce gdyż Korpus ten był pozbawiony serca po śmierci poprzedniej właścicielki,lecz Gdy Yandere wszczepiła Serce okazuje jej się wizja kto lubi Senpaia i okazuje się że Oka Ruto jest zakochana w Taro i miała wobec Yandere intrygę,wiec dopadła Okę,bitwa nie trwała długo po 10 minucie Ayano zmusiła Okę do samobójstwa i dźgneła nozem w szyję,jej zwłoki były owiniete czarną folią i doprowadzone do kosza w klubie okultystycznym,jej oczy stały się normalne i wyznała miłość do Taro,zaakceptował 3 lata później 12.01.2021 godzina 17.30 (klub okultyzmu) Wszyscy okultyści zakończyli czarną mszę,i posikeł z krwii dziewczynki z podstawówki,która zabawiała się chłopakami w szkole. Supara Churu: Obiad był przedni mój mistrzu. Shin Higaku: Dziękuję Supara,mam do Ciebie prośbę.O północy spodziewaj się mnie w Twoim domu będziesz miała ważną misję teraz muszę przybyć do świata umarłych Mistrzyni wzywa. Okultyści z uśmiechem na twarzy opuścili miejsce kultu do domu,Shin włożył na siebie czarną zbroję hełm przypominający Kozła z 4ma rogami(głos z tym hełmem ma podobny do Kylo Ren z gwiezdych wojen),i włożył nóż rytualny do czaszki,przeteportował sie do piekła. Godzina 18.00(piekło) Oka Ruto: Shinie mam dla Ciebie misję Shin Higaku: Tak Moja pani? Oka Ruto: Spróbuj Ayanę wciągnąć w ciemna stronę Shin Higaku: Ale jak to jest możliwe? Pamięta napewno, że ją wykorzystaliśmy przecież... Oka spoliczkowała Shina,aż ma ślady paznokci na policzkach mimo że miał hełm Oka Ruto: Zatruj Hanako-chan! Siostrę Taro Lub ją porwij! I Wciśnij kit Taro, jaka nasza moc może ją uleczyć dołączy do nas wraz z Ayano bo ona go szczerze kocha tak jak ja ją bo to ja miałam ją urodzić nie Ryoba!(pamiętając że w fanonie w Wcześniejszym wcieleniu Oka była dziewczyna która kochała Tatę yandere i została zabita przez Ryobę).Tylko uważaj oni wiedzą, że istnieje nasz klub i mogą was aresztować! I pamietaj nie mów jako Shin mów Taro o ciemnej mocy bo sie dowie kim Jesteś! Shin Higaku: Dobrze moja pani zrobię to wraz z moimi uczniami Oka Ruto: Teraz idź do Supara Churu,może na początek spróbujemy wersję z porwaniem siostry Taro Oka posyła na ziemię Shina i lecząc rany po pazurach na policzkach i magią naprawia jego hełm 13.01.2021 północ (dom Supara Churu) Supara Churu:Uff przeczytałam całe już Death Note trzeba jutro kupić nową Mangę,gdzie Mistrz? A obejrzę jeszcze na Youtube Tokyo Ghoul. odwróciła się i zobaczyła Shina.. Supara Churu:Aaaaa Demon!! Chwała Ci książe Ciemności ! Shin Higaku zdejmujac hełm: Przestań nie jestem godzień byś tak nazywa..Mam ważną misję jutro po pracy Ayany i Taro niezauważalnie zaatakuj Imouto i ją do nas przyprowadź- Supara Churu: Tak mistrzu 15 godzin później. Ayano Taro i Imouto wracają z pracy,idą razem do galerii handlowej,po godzinie wracają z zakupów,Imouto zostaje w tyle zobaczyła ksiegarnie z mangami z daleka było widać czarną postać w szacie w z bronią jeżdził na motorze w kierunku Hanako Taro Yamada: Siostro uważaj! Odepchnał siostrę,Tajemniczy motocyklista wyskoczył z motoru,później motor wylądował w którąś świątynię,postać mroczna sięgnała po katanę,Taro również,Tajemniczy Motocyklista walczył zaciekle i szybko Taro Yamada: Uciekajcie sam poradzę zabierz siostrę do domu! Taro kompnął Napastnika poniżej pasa i odsunął ją,kaptur się wysunał i można było rozpoznać napastnika to była Supara Churu Taro Yamada: Czekaj znam Cię! Byłaś w liceum co ja! przerażona Supara Churu rzuciła zaklęcie ogniste fale na Taro lecz uniknął,i Uciekł do domu Smutna supara Churu,schowała katanę na plecy Mroczne Plany Supara Churu po nieudanej bitwie wróciła do domu o godzinie 22,w pokoju zobaczyła dym i się pojawił Shin w swojej demonicznej zbroi i z Hełmem przypominający Głowę kozła. Shin Higaku: Gdzie Jest Hanako? Supara Churu: Taro wraz ze swoją dziewczyną odepchneli mnie od niej i Taro mnie sprowokował do walki. Pokój Supary zatrząsł się,Shin zacisnął pięści, wyjął swój obusieczny miecz zaklnął go ogniem i ciął wszystkie szafki i Firanki w pokoju,Suparę przyciągło do ściany i głową rozbiła monitor od komputera i raził ją prąd. Shin Higaku: Zawiodłaś mnie! Poczuj mój gniew! A teraz posprząt ten ognisty bałagan w swoim pokoju! Supara Churu: Dob. dob..rze mistrzu... Shin Hugaku: Następnym razem jak będziesz miała kłopoty mnie wzywasz!. Tymczasem w zaświatach: Shin Higaku: Pani moi uczniowie sami nie poradzą z Taro. On wraz moją siotrą Ayano trenują sztuki walk.-z Pokłonem do Oki. Oka Ruto: Zawsze mozesz udawać porwanego przez okultystę,pamiętaj w pracy to Ty Jesteś przełożonym Taro.Tylko nie przyznawaj się, żeś Sam się nazywasz prawdziwie. Shin Hugaku: Wykorzystam jednego z moich uczniów jako mnie,nie będą wiedzieć co ich czeka,po pracy udadzą że zostałem porwany i jak Taro pójdzie z siostrą i z Ayano to może się uda ich przenieść do nas. Oka Ruto: Dobry plan tylko jutro muszą Cię pojmać na oczach Taro,a Teraz możesz wrócić na ziemię do domu. przeteleportowała Shina od domu. Pewnego razu po pracy Taro zauważył, że własneło przełożonego nie ma i zauważył list podejrzany było na nim napisane "Mamy Twojego przełonego,jeśli chcesz go uwolnić przyjść do klubu okultyzmu który jest 3 domu na wschód od Twojego.. Shin Higaku" gdy Taro z Imouto podbiegli to zauważyli jak Czarne postacie wyprowadzają Prawdziwego Shina Higaku przez Chojo Tekinę podszywającego się za lidera okultyzmu. Hanako: Zawołać Ayanę? Taro Yamada: Nie we dwójkę poradzimy sobie siostro. gdy byli na środkowej sali ujrzeli na krześle przywiązanego Shin w niepozornym zwykłym garniturze wygląjacy jak zwykły informatyk Shin Higaku: Taro dobrze,że jesteś! Chcą mi zrobi mi krzywdę złożyć mnie w ofierze uratuj mnie! Gdy Taro z Siostrą próbowali go odwiązać nagle oklaski były słyszane,wyszedł Chojo Tekina Taro Yamada: To ty Jesteś ten Shin Higaku!. Chojo Tekina: O to Jestem! Dołączcie się do nas a go wypuszczę! teleportuje się obok Hanako Hanako: Nigdy się nie dołączymy do was! Chojo Tekina zauważając,że siostra Taro chce go pobić,obronił się Telekinezą a następnie poraził ją szatańkimi piorunami, onaodleciała do ściany i straciła przytomność.Taro to widząc pobliski miecz siągnął,i walczył z Chojo Tekiną walka trwała godzinę. Chojo Tekina: Widzę Twój gniew Taro,kusi Cię do dołaczenia do nas wyzwól to! Taro Yamada: nigdy się nie dołączę! Zraniłeś moją siostrę zapłacisz za to! i w końcu Taro uciął obie nogi Chojo.Chojo przerażony czołgał się do przywiązanego Shina. Lecz Taro nadal przykładał dwa miecze na szyje Chojo. Shin Higaku: Świetnie Taro! Zabij go! Przerażony Chojo patrzył się na Shina Taro Yamada: Ale to jest niemoralne może go oszczędzę Shin Higaku: Zrób to! Taro uciął dwoma mieczami głowę Chojo i uwolnił Shina. Shin Higaku: Brawo przyjacielu uratowałeś ludzkość przed okultystami szybko nie znajdą lidera Taro Yamada: Zabiorę Tylko siostrę do szpitala i uciekajmy stąd Dwa Dni później(Zaświaty) Shin Higaku: Pani jest wielka szansa,że zdobędziemy nowego ucznia będzie nim Taro! Oka Ruto: Lecz nie cieszmy się, bo jednak liczba nie wzrasta jeden człowiek zginął Shin Higaku: Jego śmierć była konieczna,ważne,że Taro ciągnie do naszej strony blisko jest do tego. Siostrę ma w ciężkim stanie,Ayano nie zdoła go pocieszyć.Skuszę Go naszymi mocami leczniczymy! Oka Ruto: Rób co uważasz pamiętaj,żebyś i Ayanę wciągnął w ciemną stronę! Cel Osiągnięty Był już luty Taro po przeżyciach musiał wziąść urlop przez 3tygodnie by opiekować się siostrą w szpitalu,która jest w cieżkim stanie,i po tym jak ma na koncie jedno zabójstwo a mianowicie Chojo Tekinę którego wziął za Shina.Codziennie zaczynał się kłótnić z Ayaną nie raz dochodziło do ostrej kłótni lecz bardzo się kochają i starają się odwiedzić Imouto.Pewnego razu gdy Taro wrócił do Roboty,zaczepiał jego przełożony. Shin Higaku: Przykro mi z powodu twojej siostry Taro,dziękuję w ogóle że mnie uratowałeś przed rytuałami Taro Yamada: Nie ma sprawy,Panie Aishi,mam pytanie Shin Higaku: Słucham Taro Yamada: Czy pan jest spokrewniony z moją dziewczyną? Jesteście trochę podobni i to samo nazwisko,długo się nad tym zastanawiam (w moim fanon opowieście Shin ma na imie Vładymir Aishi). Shin Higaku: Wyjawnię pewien sekret,mam do Ciebie zaufanie,a jak dochowasz tajemnicę wyjawnię Ci sekret jak wyleczyć Twoją siostrę,Otóż Mamy tego samego ojca z Ayano,miał romans z Moją mamą która dawniej mieszkała w Mińsku,jest Fanką japońskiej sztuki i anime,przyjechała na pare lat tu do Japonii,lecz jak się urodziłem i tu została.wciskała mi jakieś cierkiewne bajeczki,które już jako dorosły przestałem wierzyć,w zasadzie możesz tam przyszłej żonie powiedzieć o mnie ale nikomu więcej Taro Yamada: Dobrze,nikomu innemu nie wyjawnię,opowiedz jak wyleczyć moją siostrę,tamten zły Shin,poraził jakimiś czerwonymi błyskawicami,była nieprzytomna bałem się że umarła. Gdy Taro wrócił z pracy,do szpitala na odwiedziny siostry a potem wrócił do domu. Taro Yamada: Ayano,pomyślałem że byłem zbyt zły wobec Ciebie to nie Twoja wina przepraszam,że ostatnio kłóciłem się z Tobą,nigdy się nie powtórzy. Ayano,go przytuliła sprzędzili wspólnie noc bez kłótni,namiętnie się całowali. O północy nagle gdy usneli Taro snił się koszmar,że traci siostrę i przy niej jest Ayano a sam Taro jako przepołowiony i spopielony, i w końcu się obudził,podbiegł nie budząc Ayanę ze snu do balkonu,myśląc o tym śnie,lecz Ayano się obudziła. Ayano Aishi: Co się stało kochanie? Taro Yamada: Miałem zły sen,śniło mi się że stracę siostrę,że i mnie też czeka zguba,nie chcę bym was stracił obydwu,tymbardziej martwię się o Ciebie,do dziś masz te szramy,które widać,że Twoje części ciała nie są twoje lecz zszywanę przez Okę z cudzych członków,obym was nie stracił. Ayano Aishi: Napewno mnie nie stracisz kochanie,mam też przeszczepione serce nie jestem zależna od czyjejś magii jestem żywa całkowicie,do starości dożyję. Taro Yamada: Ayano,dowiedziałem się czegoś ważnego,lecz będziesz w szoku,mój przełożony Vładymir jest Twoim bratem,Twój ojciec miał romans z pewną kobietą. Ayano Aishi: Kojarze go kochanie,kiedyś należałam do klubu okultystycznego i był tam jakiś Vładymir,w klubie go zwali Shinem Higaku,bardzo blisko przy Oce,nie możesz ufać mojemu bratu,czasem może być to Shin Higaku. Taro Yamada: Wątpię,przecież niemozliwe by było by Mój przyjacial był tym Shinem,stoczyłem walkę z Shinem,lecz że Ci ufam bedę ostrożny. Pewnego dnia Hanako,w końcu odzyskała przytomność lecz nadal w cieżkim stanie jest,Taro sie tym zamartwiał,słychał się Shina,pewne rady które rzekomo leczą z takich uroków,które dostała. Shin Higaku: Słuchaj Taro,są pewne rzeczy paranormalne które mogą uleczyć twoja siostrę z uroków,poznawałem pewne tajemnice ciemnej magii jak i jasnej,trzeba znać obie strony mocy by móc stać się Bogiem Taro!. Taro Yamada: Skad poznałeś tajemnice o mocy ciemnej? Shin Higaku: Wiesz Taro,moja dawna mentorka mnie uczyła o mrocznych sekretach świata,dzięki temu znanazłem w sobie moc kontorowania,natury,i to co świat zakazał Taro Yamada Zacisnał pięściami Taro Yamada: Moja Ukochana miała rację to Ty Jesteś Shin Higaku! Shin Higaku: Racja, to ja lecz jeśli chcesz mnie zabić to zrób to wyczuwam w Tobie rządzę zabicia,lecz tylko ja potrafie Ci pomóc by uratować twoją siostrę. Taro już prawie opadł z sił by nie posłuchał Shina lecz już sie dał namówić. Taro Yamada: Dobra oszczedzę Cię,lecz siostra musi być zdrowa! Shin Higaku: dobrze mogę Cię wiele nauczyć mój przyjacielu,kiedyś posiadziesz moją moc i będziesz potężniejszy odemnie, i nie jedno istnienie uratujesz. za 4godziny do biura shina dotarły 3 policjantek jedna z nich to Osana Najimi. Shin Higaku: Witam panie coś się stało? Vładymirze Aishi zwany Shin Higaku jesteś Aresztowany,za wiele morderstw spowodowanych! Shin Higaku: Nigdzie stąd nie idę! Telekinezą Shin wrziął obusieczny miecz i podskoczył z wrzaskiem do policjantem i dwie zabił Shin podbiegł do Osanę lecz walczyli na pieści,walka trwała godzinę. Gdy Shin padł na ziemię zdostając pałką Osana chciała mu wymierzyć ogłuszajacy cios. Osana Najimi: Shinie idziesz otrzymasz dodatkową karę dożywocia w więzieniu jak nie karę śmierci! Shin Higaku: Nie nie nie!-Ty najpierw zginiesz! Shin Higaku raził Osanę szatańskimi piorunami lecz się szybko obroniła szybko trzymając tarczę policyjną podbiegł do nich Taro. Taro Yamada: Nie możesz go teraz uwięrzyć! Jest mi potrzebny! Osana się zamachnęła lecz Taro przeszkodził w tym. Wział szybko katanę swoją do przygotowania do sztuk walki i przypadkiem uciął Osanie rękę. Taro we Krwii przeraził się i usiadł sparaliżowany. Shin zaśmiał się szyderczo i przywołał szatański ogień i podpalił Osanę żywcem i krzyknał-Teraz To ja tu wygrywam! hahaha! Osana zginęła. Taro Yamada: Zabiłem moją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa... Shin sie przebrał w czarną zbroję i rzekł do niego Shin Higaku: powstań mój nowy uczniu,za uratowanie mego życia poznasz wszystkie tajemnice okultystyczne co sprawią, że uda Ci się uraotwać siostrę,od teraz będziesz się nazywać.. Yangire Oni! Klękając Taro przyjął się do okultyzmu i jego oczy zmieniły się na fioletowe. Yangire Oni: Tak Mój mistrzu. Shin Higaku: Zabijesz co do jednego tu pracownika,wyślę Ci wspracie. dnia następnego Taro,wraz z każdym członkiem okultyzmu napadł na firmę informatyczną,nikt prawie nie przeżył napadu,firma w ogniu lecz jeden cieżko ranna uciekła i zawiadomiła Ayanę gdy była odwiedzić Imouto. Oglądając dowód z taśmy od zajścia jak Taro klęczy przy Shinie a potem w dzień następny morduje ludzi. Imouto wraz z Ayaną razem podpiegli szukać Taro. Starcie 2 kochanków Gdy Yangire Oni(Taro Yamada) zobaczył z rozbitego okna, podbiegająca z samochodu siostrę,szybko pospieszył i przyszedł z płonącego budynku. Hanako go przytuliła mocno. Yangire Oni: Siostro Ty żyjesz! Czemu się spieszyłaś? Miejsce nie jest zbyt bezpieczne Hanako: Taro,martwię się o Ciebie słyszałam wiele strasznych rzeczy i widziałam ten film,czy to prawda? Yangire Oni: To nie prawda,mówią kłamstwa,chcą byś mnie znienawidziła! Hanako: Ayano mi opowiadała,że widziała nagranie jak zabijasz ludzi pewna kobieta ciężko ranna przyszła do niej plus te twoje fioletowe oczy,ta czarna zbroja i te szaty... Czy to prawda? Yangire Oni: Nie chcę już o niej słyszeć w takim razie,słuchaj siostro,teraz poznałem nowe tajemnice tego świata,nie musimy się już martwić na pewno będziemy nieśmiertelni,obiecuję ci to,nawet będziemy mogli rządzić światem. Po tych słowach Hanako zapłakała,gdyż wie że te oskarżenia,że jej brat stał się taki jak Shin. Hanako: To wszystko prawda! Zmieniłeś się! Ranisz mnie przez to! Taro zmień się proszę! Yangire Oni: I co może,jeszcze Ayano mnie zabije? Ona mnie nienawidzi na pewno tak jak Ty! Ayano wyszła zdenerwowana z auta.Taro sie na nią popatrzył. Hanako: Bracie ale to nie tak! Ja Cię kocham! A Ayano nadal ciebie chce i martwimy się razem o Ciebie! Yangire Oni: Kłamiesz! Przyprowadziłaś ją tu by mnie zabiła! przywołał ognisty dotyk i dusił siostrę(sorki że to na podstawie troche z Gwiezdnych wojen) Ayano Aishi:Puść ją Taro! Yangire puścił siostrę i zemdlała. Yangire Oni:Nastawiłaś ją przeciwko mnie! Jak mogłaś! Wiedziałem,że mnie już nie kochasz! Ayano Aishi: Ty sam nastawiłeś przeciwko sobie,rządzą władzy,i wcale nie chcę Cię nienawidzić pręcz przeciwnie,wróć do mnie,i rzuć tą ciemna stronę jak Ja kiedyś Yangire Oni: Nie pouczaj mnie,Ty byłaś kilka dni u nas,tylko dlatego,że Poprzedniczka Shina chciała mnie tak jak Ty kiedyś,chociaż się dołącz powtórnie i rządź ze mną,jak chcesz to nawet i obalimy Shina. Ayano Aishi: Taro ja nie chcę tam wracać! Mnie wykorzystali dla jakiegoś kultu czy będę wskrzeszona po zabiciu! Ja chcę byś to rzucił i wrócił do mnie! Yangire Oni: Jeśli mi odmawiasz,oferty to stałaś się moim wrogiem nie chcę cię już kochać koniec z nami odejdź nim Cię zabiję. Ayano Aishi: Trudno Taro,będę musiała się bronić ...Dobrze,że miałam iść na sztuki walki i mam Twoją katanę Ayano wyjmuje katanę. Yangire Oni: Możesz spróbować Yangire słysząc szelest wyjmowania z auta katanę u Ayany wyjął swój miecz i poskoczył do niej atakując ją. Yangire zaciągął ją do palącego się budynku,ostro razem walczyli ze sobą. Dialog poniżej jest podczas walki. Ayano Aishi: Taro,senpai proszę wróć do mnie nie jest za poźno. Yangire Oni: Jest za późno Ayano,mogłaś mnie pokochać wtedy siostra by była z nami przytomna! Yangire kopnął ją w brzuch potem szatańskimi piorunami chciał ją ogłuszyć lecz wyparowała,czar wtedy Yangire się wkurzył i zaczarował Miecz ogniem,lecz Ayano nadal mogła bronić ciosy,zaskoczony Yangire był Ayano Aishi: Taro,wiem zawiodłem Cię za dużo się kłociliśmy ale proszę zrozum Shin Tobą manipuluje sam należałam do nich by Ciebie mieć,nie chcę z Tobą walczyć! Ayano próbowała,go przekonać,jednocześnie siłując się nadal z Taro Yangire Oni: To ja nim manipuluję,nie chcę z słychać Twoich kłamstw! Gdy już wyszydli przypadkowo na dach,lekko zapadł się,żeby ayano nie mogła uciec Taro przywołał ścianę ognia,Yangire był lekko na dół od Ayany Ayano Aishi: I co Ci to daje Senpai?! Mam nad Tobą teraz przewagę! Ayano z odpoczynkiem krzykneła do Yangire lecz miała katanę w gotowości Yangire Oni: Nie odceniasz mnie jak zwykle! Yangire skoczył do Ayany,Ayano zamachneła się i przecieła Yangire na skos,lecz on nadal żył,mimo że 80% ciała stracił po nim zostało skrawek lewej cześci korpsusu głowa i 1 ręka,jego serce wychodziło na podłogę z lewym płucem,jęczał z bólu. Ayano zapłakała widząc że straciła Senpaia na zawsze,że niewiele życia mu zostało. Ayano Aishi: Ja Ciebie kochałam Taro! I siostra też! Pogrążyłeś się w ciemności! Moje dzieci zostały bez ojca Taro! ja Jestem z tobą wciaży!. Yangire się na nią popatrzył z Szokiem,gałki oczne stawały sie czarne a tęczówki fioletowe świeciły . Yangire Oni: Nienawidzę Cię! Iskra od jego ściany ognia stykneła się z włosami się Yangire zapalił cały. Ayano Aishi: Wybaczam Ci,mam nadzieję,że to jednak hipnoza spowodowała u Ciebie tą nienawiść.. Ayano po tym opuściła płąnący budynek. Shin Higaku wyczuł że Taro Yamada ma kłopoty.Przerwał zajęcia wraz ze swymi członkami,zobaczywszy że Taro jeszcze żyje,ku zdziweniu zabrał go do swojego pomieszczenia. Ayano Zabrała,Imouto która odzyskała przytomność lecz ledwo żywą. Hanako: Ayano ja w nim czuję dobro jeszcze żyje czuję to,dopilnuj bym szybko nie umarła chcę nadal żyć. Ayano Aishi: Zrobie co w mojej mocy. Tymczasem w dalekim klubie okulktyzmu za zgodą Ducha Oki,Shin otworzył sarkofag ze zmufimifowanym Ciałem Oki Ruto,i przeszczepił Większą część korpsusu od Oki do niego i Nogi i rękę,Taro czuł wielki ból jak żywcem przeszczepiają mu 80% ciała,Zrobiono mu nową zbroję,i założono mu hełm przypominającą czaszkę,i maskę na oddychanie po to by mógł oddychać,Yangire Oni zwany dawniej Taro Yamada,został uratowany,kajdany zostały otwarte,mógł swobodnie się poruszać. Shin Higaku: Lordzie Yangire czy mnie słyszysz? Yangire Oni: Tak mistrzu Shin Higaku: nie miałem więcej innego ciała by Cię uratować,przeszczepiłem Ci Ciało mojej mentorki teraz masz wszechpotężną moc. Yangire Oni: Nie przeszkadza mi to,Co z Siostrą? Czy jest przytomna? Shin HigakuW gniewie Twoim znowu jest w cieżkim stanie. Yangire Oni: Co? Ale jak to? Ja?! Znowu będę musiał się martwić! Ziemia się zatrząsła i na dywanie z pentagramem został przywołany ognisty krąg,Shin szyderczo się zaśmiał,Kokuma,Daku i Supara zatrzęśli się ze strachu Yangire Oni: Nie!!!! 15 lat później Ayano,samotnie wychowuje Swą córkę która nazwała,Sakura i syna imieniem Taro z uśmiechem na twarzy ma nadzieję,że jej Senpai jeszcze żyje i wróci na jasną stronę i do niej wróci. Pomaga Imouto w wychowaniu lecz od zajścia nadal cieżko choruje. Yangire z shinem i resztą okultystów dumnie patrzą jak ich nowa baza się buduje. Ostatnia nadzieja Jest rok 2048. Japonię pochłonęła ciemność,zakon Shina Higaku podbił całą Japonię wraz z Yangire Oni. Shin Higaku otrzymał status Boga Wojny i zemsty, pomimo że Yangire Oni jest dwukrotnie silniejszy otoczony jest wokół siebie purpurową aurą,również jest Cesarzem Japonii i zarazem imperatorem. Ayano Aishi wraz z Hanako i z dziećmi musieli emigrować do'' USA mimo, że nadal czuje jak jej były chłopak żyje, przekonuje swoje dzieci i Hanako, że Taro zmarł. Zabił go Yangire Oni.Miała plan założyć własny zakon podobny co prezentuje Shin lecz, magii jasnej i szermierki by przeciwstawić się własnemu bratu Shinowi i byłemu chłopakowi,który stał się Yangire'm. Udało jej się wyszkolić tylko Hanako,gdyż nagle doszła inwazja Shina tam, gdzie Ayano mieszka. ''Trzydziestu czarnych samurajów przeszukiwali mieszkanie Ayano, gdyż był jasny rozkaz zabicia jej dla zemsty Yangire.Po dwóch latach życia w Ameryce, musieli wrócić do ojczyzny, ponieważ sługusy zakonu Shina Hikagu chcieli ich śmierci, na szczęście zostali jednak pierwsi zabici i Ayano z Hanako i dziećmi mogli uciec do Japonii..Dzieci Ayany niedotarły zostały przechwycone przez Shina Higaku. Ayano miała plan,chciała sama iść do Twierdzy Shina,lecz za nią poszła Hanako.Gdy Ayano była w Twierdzy napotkała Shina . Shin Higaku: A witaj Siostrzyczko! Szukasz tu czegoś? he he he! Ayano Aishi: Shin! Jeśli coś się stało moim dzieciom gorzko tego pożałujesz! Shin Higaku: Hehehe! Shin rażąc ją szatańskimi piorunami,trafił ją powalił ją do ściany,lecz ją to nie zabiło i się podniosła,Shin wściekły ponownie ją próbował razić prądem lecz,rękami zatrzymała pioruny i skupiła w Shina,odleciał aż,w miejsce Twierdzy gdzie są kuźnie podziemne,walczyli ze sobą potem na miecze przez 10 minut. Shin Uciekł i pojawił się Yangire Oni,z wyciągniętym ognistym mieczem. Imouto była na górze i patrzyła się już z uwolnionymi Dziećmy Ayany na walkę. Ayano Aishi: Hanako miałaś Tu nie być! Ale chociaż uwolniłaś dzieci i dzięki Ci za to! Yangire Oni: Witaj Ayano pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? Prawie mnie zabiłaś wtedy to z twojej winy moja siostra mnie nienawidzi i jestem kaleką w ukrytej zbroi Ayano Aishi: Yangire Oni! To była Twoja wina co sie stało,widzę że masz piers po lewej stronie czyżby Ci wszczepiono Ciało kobiety? Ha ha Ty obojnaku! Yangire Oni: 80% mego ciała należało do Oki Ruto więc dzięki temu jestem mistrzem! Yangire zaakatakował Ayanę i walczyli z 20minut w Kuźni. Gdy Ayanie udało się mieczem uderzyć w Hełm Yangire,odkryło mu po lewej części Twarz dawnego jej chłopaka,lecz z gałkami ocznymi Czarnymi a tęczówki fioletowe,było na głos słychać jego oddech. Ayano wtedy,na zewnątrz odkryła swoją tęsknotą za Taro,przez to że od 15lat nie widziała jego twarzy aż do teraz,gdy stał sie zły. Ayano Aishi: Taro czy musiało się tak skończyć? Wróć do mnie. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć na pewno Twoja sisotra się ucieszy. Yangire On i: Nie przekonasz mnie i Cię unicestwie! Ayano Aishi: Taro masz ze mną 2kę dzieci,zrób to chociaż dla swych dzieci! Yangire Oni: Wiem,że mam dzieci są u mnie w Twierdzy są bezpieczne Ayano Aishi: Nie bój się wróc do mnie Taro,żyjmy od nowa. Yangire pozwolił się jej przytulić i namiętnie pocałować lecz swój miecz potem wepchnał prosto w serce. Hanako: Ty Bestio! Ayano Aishi: Wybaczam Ci Taro,czekam na Ciebie z nadzieją w zaświatach... Konająca Ayano dotkneła policzki Yangire,powodując,że Yangire zaczyna żałować swoja decyzję w bycie po ciemnej stronie mocy,lecz nadal jest po tej ciemnej stronie ale przestał nienawidzić Ayanę za walkę z przed 15lat.Ayano umarła,Yangire nie mógł wypchnąć miecza z Ciała Ayany,więc gdy Bezwładnie Ciało Ayany Chciało paść na podłogę miecz ją siekał aż po głowę przepoławiając ją od piersi po głowę,jej ciało wpadło do lawy. Hanako uciekła z osieroconymi Dziećmy Ayany z Twierdzy Shina. Spotkanie po latach Uciekaj Hanako!-Krzyczy duch Ayany do Imouto Hanako,próbuje uciec wraz z siostrzeńcami z twierdzy szybko się udaje zanim Yangire założył maskę na oddychanie i uszkodzony hełm,odpuścił on pościg zajął sie wyciąganiem telekinezą, kości Ayany z lawy i udało się im uciec przed Yangire zabijając kilku czarnych samurajów i unikając odwiecznych członków Zakonu cienia m.in. Supara Churu,Kokuma Jutsu i Daku Atsu Dwa dni później Hanako jako mistrzyni zakonu światła,uczyła Swoja Siostrzenicę i Siostrzeńca magii światła i walkę wręcz po nauce w skrytym liceum niekontrolowanym przez Zakon cienia.Imouto miała na początek lekkie trudności w uczeniu ich lecz,duch Ayany doradzała jak nauczyć jej dzieci obrony. tydzień później. Dzień być zwyczajny jak codzień Hanako,słuchąc teorii białej magii i obrony od Ducha Ayany,Oczekiwała powrotu swoich siostrzeńców ze szkoły Sakury Aishi i Tary Aishi(syn Ayany ma imie po ojcu). Gdy zakończyła się Teoria dla Hanako zapytała się ducha-Ayano... chciałam się zapytać... Czy,Taro jest z Tobą? Martwię się o niego czy przez ciemna stronę go pochłoneła ciemność Narazie go nie widzę w Zaświatach nie martw się go poszukam-odpowiedziała Duch Ayany Wieczór się zblizał,lecz Sakury i jej brata nie było widać,szli do domu lecz zatrzymali się gdy zobaczyli dwie postacie w czarnych szatach,gdy przestali patrzeć z ciekawości kim są te dwie postacie ujrzeli,że mają fioletowe oczy i mroczne powieki to byli Kokuma Jutsu i Daku Atsu i zdjęli swój płaszcz i walka się prawie zaczeła.Kokuma Jutsu wyjeła Halabardę a Daku Atsu Katanę na szczęście,Sakura i jej brat mieli katanę na wszelki wypadek i walka już się zaczeła.Dzieci Aishi zostali wciągnięci ponownie do Twierdzy,zostali rozdzieleni Sakura Aishi walczy z Kokumą a Taro z Daku.Imouto wyczuła w końcu niebezpieczeństwo i pobiegła do Twierdzy. Lecz spotkała Yangire Oni. Raport z walki Dzieci Aishi: Taro po godzinnej walki zabił Daku Atsu zepchnąć go do lawy w kuźni podbiegł tam gdzie Sakura walczy z Kokumą,lecz było za poźno gdy był bardzo blisko tam gdzie Walczą Kokuma Jutsu ucieła obie Ręce Sakury i potem pchneła Halardą prosto w Serce. Nie!!!-Krzyczy brat Sakury hehehehe Ty będziesz następny! Z Rozkazu Shina wbrew woli Lorda Yangire zostaniecie unicestwieni!-szyderczo powiedziała Kokuma Jutsu do Tary Wściekły zaczął zaciekle walczyć z Kokumą został po 5 minucie ranny w nogę,i upadł. Mówiłam,że umrzesz następny!-powiedziała Kokuma do Tary lecz udało się mu sięgnąć drugiego miecza i dwoma mieczami wbił jej w brzuch. Mylisz się idziesz w ciemność Ty!-odpowiedział Taro Aishi do Kokumy potem przepołowił ją tymi mieczami. Potem podbiegł do swojej siostry. Tar..roo niee przejmuj się mną..będę przy tobie braciszku..-skonała Sakura. Zawiózł ją do domu by potem za kilka dni pogrzebać na pobliskim cmentarzu własną siostrę. Raport z Walki Hanako z Yangire Oni: Witaj Hanako znowu się spytamy-powiedział Yangire Oni do Hanako. Zapłacisz za śmierć Ayany..Jesteś również spółwinny w zabiciu mojego brata bo to Wasz zakon wciągnął go na ciemną stronę!-krzykneła Hanako do Yangire Oni,wyjmując katanę. Walka się zaczeła. Yangire Oni nie był już taki zaciekły jak w walce z Ayano,Hanako coś wyczuła,że coś blokuje go w planie zabicia ją. Walka nadal się toczy,Hanako udaje się uniknąć rzucania w nią różne rzeczy przy telekinezie Yangire. Stawaj do walki wręcz,nie na czary tchórzu!-powiedziała Hanako do Yangire Oni Zawalczyli wręcz, Hanako była w kłopotach była prawie na odcinku kuźni gdzie nie ma prawie gruntu tylko przepaść z lawą. Yangire odepchłą swym mieczem jej miecz i uciął jej rękę,chwytała się poręczy krzycząc z bólu. Hanako,czy znałaś swojego brata? spytał się Yangire Oni. Ty go zabiłeś wraz Shinem i uwiodłeś Ayanę widziałam to! i skąd znasz moje imie?! Hanako jam jestem Twoim bratem,to ja Taro,uratowano mi życie,gdy konałem przepołowiony i stając w pożarze-odpowiedział Yangire Nie!! nie!! to nie prawda!-krzykneła Hanako Hanako ja przeszłem na ciemną stronę by ratować twoje życie,gdy byłaś cieżko chora,dołącz się do mnie a razem obalimy świat i Shina. Kocham Cię nadal Bracisku,lecz wolę umrzeć teraz niż dołączyć na ciemną stronę-odrzuciła Hanako ofertę swojego brata. Gdy poręcz,którą Hanako trzymała,zerwała się barierka i Hanako spadła. Gdy barierka sie złamała i Hanako spadła z gruntu,Yangire Oni próbował ją uratować przed spadnięciem do lawy,dzięki mocami telekinezy,lecz brakło mu sił i jego siostra spadła do lawy,ziemia się zatrząsła z gniewu Yangire myśląc że jego Siostra zgnieła lecz,przeżyła,dzięki jakieś sile była tylko lekko oparzona a włosów nie straciła lecz tylko stały się siwe a ubrań juz nie miała spłoneły ,doczołgała się prawie do domu,lecz zemslała.Godzinę później obudziła się w szpitalu,towarzyli jej siostrzeniec,który odziedziczył imie po jej Bracie,ojciec Ayany, duch Ayany i jej córki Sakury Aishi. Gdzie ja Jestem?-Spytała sie Hanako Jesteś w szpitalu,byłaś nieprzytomna pod naszym domu gdy wracalismy z pogrzebu mojej siostry-odpowiedział siostrzeniec Taro. Moja Ręka.. widzę że mam mechaniczną protezę ale jeszcze nią nie władam...Przez chwilę miałam głęboką depresję,gdyż dowiedziałam się,że Yangire Oni to mój brat...i że to on uczynił mnie kaleką,uciął mi rękę lecz widzę,ze nadal mnie kocha i chciał mnie uratować przed utonięciem w lawie,może dlatego przeżyłam... Ayano czemu skrywałaś to przede mna,że mój brat żyje?-spytała sie Hanako Nie chciałam cię martwić,bo nie mogłam do końca uwierzyć,że jeszcze w nim jest jeszcze dobro, tuż przed śmiercią jednak wyczułam,że w nim jest,i nie ma w nim juz nienawiści,nawet przestał mnie nienawidzić,gdy mu wybaczyłam to pchniecie mieczem w serce-odpowiedział duch Ayany. Nie szkodzi może poprostu nie chciałaś by mnie wciągnął na ciemną stronę... wybaczam... Może uda mi się go nawrócić.. Panie Aishi mam nadzieję,że wybaczy mojemu bratu za śmierć pańskiej córki.. Wybaczam,mu ważne że mogę widzieć moją córkę i wnuczkę nadal. Noi mam żyjącego wnuka.Ich nadal mam lecz chcę też odzyskać mego syna...-odpowiedział Mr.Aishi Jak ma na imie?-spytał sie go wnuk Jego imię nazywa się Vładymir miałem romans ze słowianką która mi się podobała,lecz gdy przestałem ich odwiedzać,mój syn znienawidził mnie odwrócił sie też od swojej matki i od swych wartości,przeszedł do ciemnej strony pewna dziewczyna go wciagneła zwana Oka,gdy udało mu się pewne zadania wykonać przyjął imie Shin Higaku,tak Imperator Japoni to mój syn i owoc zdrady-opowiedział Mr.Aishi o swym synu co skrywał przed Ryobą i córką Ayano. Udało mi się rozwieść się z Ryobą,pewnie czułaś to córko,że raczej miedzy mną a Ryobą nie ma miłości,chcieliśmy tylko żebyś czuła,że martwimy się o twoją przyszłość i cię kochamy-dodał Tak Tato to czułam,więc teraz pewnie jesteś związany z matką Shina,ale nie wiem czy uda się go przekonać jeśli przez kilka lat nie miałeś z własnym synem kontaktu to nie wiem czy on w ogóle wróci. w dodatku ma całą Japonię u swych stóp,teraz nie przeszkadzajmy Imouto bo zaraz będzie miała operacje,a chcemy raczej żeby wróciła do 100% zdrowia-odpowiedziała duch Ayany. Gdy wszyscy wrócili do domu o późnej godzinie,Ojciec Ayany zastanawiał się,nad swoim życiem i jak odzyskać syna i nad mozliwością wskrzeszenia swojej córki i wnuczki Sakury dzięki mocy shina,gdy nagle słyszy głos dziewczyny za czasów liceum,odwrócił się w strone dziewczyny i nagle widzi że całe miejsce w którym jest to dawne liceum,i jest przed nim dziewczyna,która była zamordowana przez Ryobę. Cześć Naoki-kun!(imię ojca Ayany w moim opowiadaniu bo nie podali w grze jak on będzie miał faktycznie na imie)-powiedziała tajemnicza dziewczyna. Momoko-chan? Myślałem,że nie żyjesz,że zostałaś przez kogos zabita w łazience..gdzie ja jestem?-zszokowany pyta się tajemniczą dziewczynę z przed czasów liceum Hi!Hi! Głuptasie jesteś w szkole! I ja żyję ale mnie pewna dziewczyna ze szkoły mnie prześladuje chyba ma na imię.. Ryoba-Odopowiedziała pewna dziewczyna do Naoki Aishi. Nic z tego nie rozumię.. To śniło mi się że miałem żonę i dzieci potem rozwód śmierć córki i tak dalej?-zszokowany pyta samego siebie Naoki Aishi. Nie wiem o czym mówisz Naoki.. Chcę Ci wyznać miłosć.. Kocham Cię senpai!-wyznaje miłość tajemnicza Momoko-chan. lecz gdy ona przytuliła niezauważnienie było lusto obok niej Naoki Aishi spoglądnął się go i widzi siebie nie jako 18letniego młodzieńca a staruszka dawno po 60tce. To wszystko iluzja!-krzyczy o czym mówisz Senpai?-spytała sie Momoki to miejsce! I kim Ty jesteś naprawdę ukaż się!-krzyknął ponownie Ta sama osoba Naoki-kun...-z łzami w oczach odpowiedziała Momoko-chan że co? Bo to ja Momoko lecz w poprzednim wcieleniu..... Gdy Twoja ex żona mnie zabiła szukałam przez wiele lat nowego ciała...Moja siostra wyszła za mąż to wcieliłam się jako ich dziecko... teraz ukażę Ci się jakie było przed kolejną moja śmiercią wcielenie... Oka Ruto!-krzyknął Naoki Tak to ja.... Włamałam Ci się do snu gdy dowiedziałam się że rozwiodłeś się z Ryobą,gdybyś to był ze mną mielibyśmy Ayanę i Shina razem jako własne dzieci.. Nie gadaj bzdur tylko powiedz gdzie jest Twierdza,w której stacjonuje mój syn,teraz za poźno na zwiazek z Tobą w dodatku jesteś duchem.. Przemyśl to Naoki...może jak dam Ci namiary to zmienisz zdanie.... Nie ma tyle we mnie zła lecz no w Twym synie już sama ciemnosć w sercu jest.... ale może go przekonasz i też i do mnie moze... Gdy mr.Aishi się obudził,ze snu,z okna widział fioletową poświatę,prowadząca do twierdzy gdzie stacjonuje Shin ze swoim zastępcą Yangire,szybko się przebrał i pobiegł.Gdy ominął całą straż żołnierzy był prawie u celu lecz nagle bramy się zamkły,wystraszony usłyszał oddech podobny do Vadera,i nagle poczuł że się dusi,i telekinezą został przyciagnięty do Yangire Oni co był bardzo blisko go. Yangire Oni: Kim Ty jesteś! Gadaj szybko inaczej cię zabiję jak Twoja córkę dawniej! Mr.Aishi: Proszę puść mnie... chcę tylko się widzieć z moim synem! Yangire Oni: Kto Shin? haha on prędzej cię zabije niż wysłucha straciłeś syna jak ja siostrę! Mr.Aishi: Taro... Twoja siostra żyje...Jest już cała zdrowa,prócz że ma mechaniczną rękę Yangire Oni: Nie mów tak do mnie nazywam się Yangire i skąd znasz moje dawne imie?! Mr.Aishi: Bo ja znam Cię,jesteś chłopakiem mojej córki która nie żyje wiem,że nadal ja kochasz i żałujesz,że ją zabiłeś,dlatego przyprowadzę Ci Twoja siostrę lecz daj mi się spotkać z moim jedynym żyjącym potomstwem.. Yangire go wypuścił z mocy telekinezy. Yangire Oni: Wypuszczam cię,lecz pamiętaj jeśli mnie okłamałeś dopadnę Cię przyprowadź mi moją siostrę najpierw a potem spotkasz się ze swoim synem! Dzień później mr.Aishi przekonał Imouto by poszedł do Twierdzy cienia,by mógł się widzieć z synem. Udało się dość do tych bram co Yangire Oni zamknął,szukał swojego syna,ujrzał tam faceta plecami do niego w czarnej zbroi z Hełmem przypominający kozła,z płaszczem purpurowym z pentagramem, i kaptur nałożony. Mr.Aishi: Vładymir! Shin Higaku odwrócił się do niego Mr.Aishi: Synu proszę zdejmij hełm... Shin Higaku zdjął Hełm Shin Higaku:Vładymir umarł! Nazywam się juz Shin Higaku,i nie jesteś już moim ojcem! Zostawiłeś mnie gdy byłem w gimnazjum! Shin Hugaku zaatakował pięścią lecz Mr.Aishi się obronił. Mr.Aishi: Proszę Cię przepraszam,że was zostawiłem z matką! Ryoba moja żona mnie zaczynała podejrzewać,że ją zdradzam i nei mogłem was odwiedzić! Shin Higaku: Zamknij się! Bo cię zabiję! Mr.Aishi: wiem zawiodłem,gdybyś naprawdę mnie chciał zabić dawno byś zrobił..Nawet jak chcesz być imperatorem i nazywać się Shinem mozesz nim być nadal tylko proszę wybacz mi tamte lata! Shin Higaku: Tato... Mr.Aishi myślał że odzyskał syna,razem się wtulając,nagle Shin myślami bił się ze sobą i ciemna strona w nim jednak zwyciężyła i wyjął Ojcu serce jeszcze tulił,i zmarł próbując przed śmiercią wybaczyć synowi co zrobił.Shin spalił magią ognia serce ojca,i jego oczy stały się demonicznie czerwone,pojawiają mu sie kły wampira i na czole ma bliznę z napisem "Kira" Shin Higaku: Zemsta została dokonana! Walka dobra ze złem Yangire Oni: tęskniłem za tobą siostro,bałem się że nie żyjesz,jednak on nie kłamał. Hanako Yamada: Ja też tęskniłam,Onii-san,mimo że mam po tamtym spotkaniu z Tobą pewną pamiątkę do końca życia. Yangire Oni: za to bardzo przepraszam,lecz w swoim labolatorium mam Twoja prawdziwą ręke,myślałem że nie żyjesz a została tylko ręka to chciałem pochować,mogę Cię przyszyć lecz musiałabyś być członkinią mego mrocznego zakonu Hanako Yamada: Ja już przywykłam do mechanicznej ręki na co mi ręka-mumia,nie mogłabym przejsć na mroczną stronę nie ważne jak Ciebie bardzo kocham,wiem że z mojego powodu przeszedłeś na ciemna stronę Taro. Yangire Oni: nie nazywaj mnie Taro bo już to nie moje imie,chodź przejdziemy sie jesteś gościem nic Cie tu nie grozi.. Hanako: ale tak sie kiedyś nazywałeś,ok możemy gdy zakończyli rozmowę Yangire Oni przyprowadził swoja siostrę do Shina Higaku. Mimo cakowitego opancerzenia Shina, Hanako rozpoznała go. Shin Higaku: Witaj Hanako ponownie hehehe! Hanako: Zamknij się Shinie! Przez ciebie mój brat mnie skaleczył,tyś mu wciskał kit żeby do Ciebie dołączył i jeszcze do tego przez Ciebie Ayano nie żyje! Shin Higaku: hehehehe! Twój brat zabił moja siostrę zwaną Ayano,ja tylko zabiłem własnego ojca niedawno nareszcie zemsta doszła kresu! Lepiej sie do nas dołącz a sama będziesz potężna,zajmiesz miejsce swojego brata nawet,i nie będziesz nosiła protezy będziesz miała swoją rękę. Hanako: Ty potworze nigdy nie dołączę do Ciebie! Yangire Oni: Opór prowadzi do nikąd siostro Hanako: Oni-san wyzwól sie od Shina wiem że możesz! Yangire Oni: nie mogę,Taro dawno umarł. Hanako wściekła się i widząc gdzieś wolna katanę sięgła go telekinezą i próbowała zabic Shina lecz obronił go Yangire Oni swoim ognistym mieczem Shin Higaku: Hihihihi! zabij ją! Yangire Oni niepewnie zaczynał atakować Swoją siostrę,mogła się obronić przed atakami,i po pewnym czasie go zepchneła kopnięciem pół metra stąd. Yangire Oni: Ayano cię dużo nauczyła Hanako: Ja nie chę z tobą walczyć! Wyzwól się! Jest w Tobie jeszcze dobro! Nawet wyczuwam że nadal kochasz Ayano i czekasz na nią po życiu! Yangire Oni: Wcale nie! Ja nienawidzę Ayano i nie ma we mnie nic dobrego już! Zaczyna atakować ponownie Hanako,walka była dosyć krótka gdyż Imouto na chwile uciekł od Yangire Oni i rzuciła katanę prosto w Shina lecz szybko Yangire zareagował i obronił Shina przez co Katana ucieła rękę Yangire. Hanako: Bracie.. nie! Nie chciałam Cie zranić! Yangire Oni:: przykro mi siostro ale pan mi karze wiec muszę to zrobić.. Telekinezą Yangire zaczął rzucać cieżkimi przedmiotami w Hanako przez godzine walki lecz każde przedmioty omijała Hanako: Bracie wyzwól sie dasz radę! Nie mogę Cie ponownie zranić! Yangire Oni: przyłącz się do nas proszę! Druga opcja równe jest Twojej śmierci a nie chcę tego! Hanako powalajac go potem pięścią Hanako: Bo jest w Tobie dobro! Shin Higaku wstał klaskał i szyderczo sie śmiał. Shin Higaku: hahaha brawo pokonałaś go! Teraz mozesz go zabić i przyłączyć sie do mnie a będziesz rządziła całym światem! Yangire Oni: Zabij mnie.Za bardzo Ciebie zraniłem i zawiodłem.. Hanako: Nie zrobię tego! Jestem po stronie dobra tak jak brat! Shin Higaku: Wiec! Zginiesz! Shin Higaku zaczał ją razić szatańskimi piorunami,ból był największy gdyz miała protezę ręki ze stali. Hanako: Braciszku! Pomóż! Aaaaaa!!!! Yangire Oni się podniósł i widząc konająca siostrę,przypomniał sobie jak dawno temu tak samo razili ją prądem w klubie okultystycznym po to by on się przyjął,i wtedy w Yangire Oni wygrała jasna strona gałki oczne stały sie z czarnych na białe a tęczówki fioletowe na szare jak dawniej i ponownie przywrócił w sobie dawnie imie. Chwycić za ognisty miecz i zaatakował Shina lecz on swoim mieczem sie obrnił. Shin Higaku: Ty zdrajco!!! Zabije Cię!!! Taro Yamada: Tyś mnie wykorzystał! nawet chciałeś sie mnie pozbyć bo Ci zagrażałem moją własną kiedyś potęgą! Nawet bez jednej ręki Jestem silniejszy w Walce! walka trwała 10 minut w koncu Taro Yamada niegdys Yangire Oni uciał Shinowi ręke i obie nogi jednym zamachem,a Shin się wściekł Taro Yamada: pozwolę Ci pełzać ale powinienem Cię zabić! Taro podeszedł do siostry która odzyskała przytomność Hanako: Onii san? Jednak mnie posłuchałeś.. nie mogę ruszać ręką... Moja proteza przestała działać.. Taro Yamada: Będzie dobrze zawiozę Cię Wtedy Shin zaczął dawnego Yangire razić szatańskimi piorunami mimo że bardzo go raziło udało mu się wyjąć ponownie ognisty miecz i rzucić w Shina. Dostał w Czoło i szatańskie pioruny wokół niego zaczeły sie kręcić i Shin zamieniał się w parę czerwoną i zginał,zostając tylko duchem. Taro Yamada stękał,gdyż jego maska na utrzymanie życia przerwała funckje i upadł Hnako: Oni-san nie! Zawiozę Cie do domu jeszcze sprawna Jestem! 2 godziny później udało Taro zawieść do łozka by odpoczął i poprosił siostrę Taro: Siostro,zdejmij mi hełm i maskę.. Hanako: ale umrzesz wtedy Taro: to bez znaczenia wszystkie moje mechaniczne narządy,które miałem przeszczepione przestały działać. Hanako to zrobiła Taro: Co wtedy mówiłaś,miałaś racje jest dobro we mnie,mam nadzieję że mimo gdzie będę to i przy Tobie.. Taro Yamada zmarł po tych słowach Hanako wraz ze swoim siostrzeńcem odprawili mu pogrzeb,Taro nie miał już zbroi.Zdarto z niego całą zbroję jak i mechaniczne narządy po to by nie było wybuchu podczas kremacji,gdy sie odwrócili,zobaczyli duchy Ojca Ayano,ducha Ayano Aishi,sakury Aishi i nagle obok ducha Ayano pojawił się duch Taro Yamady. Byli szczęśliwa parą.Hanako straciła Brata lecz nadal ma z nim kontakt, Jest Happy END Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania